Comme un bouquet de violettes(TAG 6x16)
by Calypsoh
Summary: Une petite scène ajoutée à l'épisode 6x16 "Violets": dans la maison, après la soirée qui a permis à la fine équipe d'approcher les voleurs. Lisbon ne parvient pas à dormir dans ce cadre qui ne lui ressemble guère. Aussi décide-t-elle de descendre...SPOILERS


**Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec un petit texte sorti tout droit de mon imagination après avoir vu le passionnant 6x16. Si bcp d'auteurs semblent avoir été inspirés par le final (Jane assis sur son sofa à songer à Lisbon partie avec Pike), pour ma part, je vous livre ici un autre moment de l'épisode qui m'a vraiment plu. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que cette saynette puisse s'insérer dans la trame de l'intrigue, espérons que cela fonctionne. **

**Je vous invite à aller voir, pour illustrer ce texte le tableau de Manet, Bouquets de violettes, évoqué dans le film (au Musée), cela vous aidera peut-être à mieux visualiser certaines choses. Pour ma part j'y ai vu un vrai parallèle avec la vie du mentaliste...**

**Comme tjs je remercie les lectrices et lecteurs qui suivent mes écrits et postent régulièrement des comm sur mes textes précédents ou m'ajoutent à leurs listes d'auteurs favoris; c'est un plaisir constant d'avoir vos impressions et je vous en remercie du fond du coeur. Biz**

**Disclamer: pas de sous, pas de gloire, les héros de Mentalist ne m'appartiennent pas. SPOILERS 6x16 évidemment...**

**Comme un bouquet de violettes… (post 6x16)**

Assise dans un vaste lit aux draps de satin auxquels elle n'était guère habituée, Lisbon lisait le dernier roman de P.D. James. Du moins, tentait-elle de lire car en toute franchise, elle n'était guère concentrée à sa tâche. Alors qu'elle tournait négligemment une nouvelle page, la jeune femme laissa son esprit vagabonder et resonger à la situation présente.

Le FBI avait récupéré, sous l'insistance d'un certain consultant, une affaire compliquée de vol d'œuvres d'art et de meurtre. Pour mener à bien cette enquête, Jane avait élaboré tout un plan sophistiqué auquel toute l'équipe avait dû se plier. La soirée s'était donc déroulée tel le tournage d'un film de gangster où chacun avait eu un rôle bien précis à jouer. Abbott en fan de boxe et rabatteur de mauvais garçon, Cho en joueur de billard colérique et mauvais perdant, Kim en assistante à la sensualité déviante…En y repensant, certains éléments étaient même assez drôles. Lisbon laissa échapper un sourire en resongeant qu'elle avait dû sauter au cou de son supérieur hiérarchique et l'appeler par son prénom pour l'accueillir chaleureusement en cette demeure tape-à-l'œil qui était au cœur de l'arnaque ! Abbott avait joué son rôle à merveille et à vrai dire, Lisbon l'appréciait de plus en plus. Il savait faire montre d'une autorité à la fois sans appel et bienveillante lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

Le plus compliqué en revanche était le rôle attribué justement à ladite brunette. Elle avait pour tâche d'être la maîtresse de maison, et, accessoirement, la compagne du richissime Patrick, amateur d'œuvres arts et voleur à ses heures perdues. L'ensemble ne se serait pas avéré si contraignant si Térésa n'avait pas été obligée de porter une robe un peu trop décolletée à son goût ! Sans parler de l'attitude clairement séductrice qu'il lui fallait adopter parfois pour mettre leur suspect en confiance.

En resongeant à la manière dont Aaron Pulaski avait lorgné sur son corps moulé dans cette robe blanche, Lisbon laissa échapper un soupir de mécontentement et tourna la tête vers sa table de chevet. Le radioréveil high-tech qui y trônait indiquait quatre heures du matin…à peine deux heures que tout le monde avait quitté la villa et Lisbon ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil.

Lassée, elle posa son livre sur la place vide à côté d'elle et s'extirpa des draps fins. Elle se sentait bien plus en l'aise dans la sobre chemise de nuit rouge qu'elle portait : ni élégante, ni sexy...mais tellement plus elle ! Une fois debout, Lisbon entreprit de faire le tour de la chambre, qu'elle n'avait finalement pas pris le temps d'observer en détail. Elle porta délicatement la main sur les sculptures posées sur la commode. Puis elle s'avança jusqu'au tableau de McCoy accroché au mur. La jeune femme laissa longuement son regard glisser sur la toile qui avait une si grande valeur et se surprit à trouver les fleurs d'un jaune magnifique. Elle sourit gracieusement devant ce chef-d'œuvre dont elle était (provisoirement et bien illusoirement !) la propriétaire.

Une fois le tour de la pièce fini, la jeune femme éprouva le besoin de sortir quelques minutes pour continuer sa visite nocturne de la maison. Elle se retrouva donc dans le long couloir qui ne comptait pas moins de six chambres d'amis, rien qu'au premier étage. Cette demeure luxueuse, quoique très sophistiquée, ne plaisait guère à Lisbon, car elle n'aurait pu vivre dans un endroit aussi impersonnel, quand bien même en aurait-elle eu les moyens. Pieds-nus sur le sol chauffant, elle avançait silencieusement dans la semi-pénombre, éclairée seulement par quelques leds lumineux décoratifs. Elle entreprit alors de descendre le majestueux escalier, seule partie de la maison que Lisbon trouvait belle, et tout en faisant glisser sa main sur la rampe vernie, elle sentait soudain une certaine curiosité monter en elle. En effet, elle savait que la maison était truffée de caméras, essentielles pour la surveillance de la mission mais elle ignorait précisément où ces dernières se trouvaient, car elles avaient été délicatement dissimulées par les services techniques du FBI afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des invités. Tandis qu'elle descendait la dernière marche, Lisbon aperçut dans la pénombre le vaste divan clair dans le salon et y devina une ombre étendue. Elle sourit en se remémorant la scène durant laquelle, quelques heures plus tôt, Jane l'avait fait marcher en lui faisant croire qu'il partagerait son lit, sous prétexte qu'ils devaient jouer un couple d'amants. Lisbon se sentit redevenir bête en repensant à sa réaction d'alors, face aux propos du mentaliste.

« _Si vous vous approchez à moins de cinquante centimètres de mon lit, je vous casse le nez_ ! avait-elle feint de s'insurger.

- _Cinquante centimètres ? Hum, cela signifie donc que vous m'acceptez quand même dans la chambre, dans la limite du raisonnable_ ! » avait rétorqué ce satané blondinet dans un sourire sardonique.

Puis à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Jane avait fait demi-tour et s'était dirigé tout en riant dans le salon, ne laissant pas à sa partenaire le temps de répliquer.

Et à présent, c'était elle qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine d'un Patrick Jane endormi sur le sofa. Lisbon s'était discrètement approchée et n'avait pu retenir un regard affectueux pour son ami de longue date. Soudain, elle attrapa le plaid posé sur le dossier du canapé et le plaça délicatement sur son équipier qui ne bougea pas.

Elle observa quelques instants cet homme qui faisait partie de sa vie depuis si longtemps, qui en était sorti également pendant plus de deux ans avant de réapparaitre et de rouvrir de vieilles blessures que la jeune femme pensait avoir cicatrisées. Cela faisait désormais plusieurs mois qu'ils avaient recommencé à travailler côte à côte, que Jane semblait avoir trouvé sa place au sein de la nouvelle équipe du FBI. Il y parvenait d'ailleurs bien mieux que la brunette, qui quant à elle avait mis beaucoup plus de temps à refixer ses repères. Elle avait tout d'abord dû s'accommoder de ses nouvelles fonctions, qui ne la poussaient plus aussi souvent sur le terrain. Parfois réduite à classer de vieux dossiers pour y chercher des informations utiles, Lisbon avait plus d'une fois rongé son frein ces dernières semaines. Mais tout avait l'air de s'équilibrer un peu mieux, elle apprenait à apprécier chaque membre de ce nouvel environnement Kim s'avérait une collègue sympathique et la grande satisfaction de Lisbon était d'avoir retrouvé son plus solide pilier, Cho.

Pour ce qui était de son partenariat avec Jane, les choses paraissaient plus complexes. Elle s'était par exemple très vite habituée au fait de ne plus avoir à rendre compte des moindres faits et gestes de l'impossible consultant, ce plaisir revenant à la chef d'équipe attitrée. En revanche, Lisbon avait aussi dû s'habituer à ne plus travailler en tandem avec Jane, et si elle était honnête, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait un peu accentué ce fait. Plusieurs fois le mentaliste était venu la chercher pour se rendre avec elle sur le terrain mais elle avait souvent décliné, arguant du fait que le travail l'accaparait. Même s'il avait semblé surpris quelques fois, Jane ne s'en était pourtant jamais plaint, comme si finalement il acceptait la situation plus facilement qu'elle.

A cette pensée, Lisbon arbora un air plus mélancolique tandis qu'elle observait toujours l'homme blond endormi devant elle. Consciente que ce cheminement ne mènerait à rien de positif, Lisbon se recula et s'éloigna. Tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans la vaste cuisine, à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle n'aperçut évidemment pas deux yeux d'un bleu azur s'ouvrir.

Le moins bruyamment possible, Lisbon entreprit de se préparer un café, à défaut de trouver quelque chose à manger. Tout en se mettant à l'ouvrage, elle porta son regard au-dessus de la cuisinière où était dissimulée l'une des rares caméras dont elle avait connaissance de l'emplacement précis. Il avait été convenu que ces dernières seraient désactivées aussitôt tous les « invités » partis, afin de préserver un peu d'intimité aux deux habitants provisoires de la demeure. Mais Lisbon n'était pas certaine de ce fait, peut-être ses collègues les observaient-ils encore…par simple sécurité. Elle se demanda alors qui pouvait potentiellement se tenir derrière l'écran de surveillance : Cho, Wylie ou peut-être même Pike.

Marcus Pike…un homme des plus intrigants, et aussi des plus charmants. Il n'avait rien du beau gosse arrogant et pourtant il se dégageait de lui une force tranquille très rassurante. Lisbon ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours à peine et pourtant elle sentait déjà naître en elle une extrême sympathie pour cet agent réputé. Et de toute évidence, il ne semblait pas insensible aux charmes de la belle brunette. Cette dernière secoua la tête tout en terminant de préparer son breuvage. La Senseo émit un léger ronflement le temps que le liquide noir salvateur s'écoulait dans la grande tasse puis Lisbon put récupérer son café. Alors, elle éteignit la lampe de la cuisine et entreprit de remonter dans sa chambre siroter calmement sa boisson. Mais tandis qu'elle revenait aux abords du salon pour emprunter de nouveau le grand escalier, une voix s'éleva dans la semi-obscurité :

« _Vous ne devriez pas boire autant de café, cela ne vous aidera pas à dormir_. »

Lisbon sursauta quelque peu avant de se retourner vers le divan où elle pensait trouver son interlocuteur. Cependant la masse sombre n'était plus étendue et elle devina le plaid laissé sur place. Lisbon eut alors la surprise de voir Jane sortir de l'obscurité pour apparaître juste devant elle, au pied de l'escalier.

« _Bon sang ! Vous m'avez fait peur_ ! murmura-t-elle. _Je ne vous avais pas vu approcher. _

_- Désolé_, s'excusa Jane en affichant effectivement un petit sourire navré.

- _Je vous ai réveillé, c'est moi qui suis désolée. Je ne voulais pourtant pas faire de bruit._

_- Et vous n'en avez fait aucun, vous vous déplacez tel un chat dans le noir_. _Mais je ne dors jamais beaucoup la nuit. _»

Le mentaliste et la jeune femme échangèrent un regard amical qui suffit à les mettre à l'aise tous les deux. Puis Jane désigna la tasse blanche que Lisbon tenait dans sa main.

« _Il sent très bon._

_- Mais vous n'aimez pas le café_, répliqua, surprise, la flic.

_- Je n'aime pas non plus les banquiers, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de le reconnaître quand j'en croise un compétent_, s'amusa Jane.

-_ Un café…un banquier…je suppose que la comparaison était évidente_, fit Lisbon en haussant les épaules avec ironie. _Quel poète « né » vous faîtes_ ! »

Jane apprécia l'humour piquant de son équipière et savoura un instant le plaisir de retrouver leurs petites joutes verbales qui lui manquaient tant. Alors que le mentaliste semblait attendre une réponse, Lisbon reprit la parole.

« _Je…n'arrivais pas à dormir._

_- Je vois ça, pourtant la journée fut bien remplie._

_- C'est sans doute cette maison_, répliqua la jeune femme qui leva les yeux au ciel pour observer les hauts plafonds plongés dans la pénombre. _Je n'ai pas l'habitude de résider dans un endroit si…si…_

_- …luxueux, raffiné, sophistiqué _? se hasarda à proposer Jane, une main dans la poche de son pantalon.

- _Je l'aurais plutôt qualifié de « froid » et d' « intimidant »_, le contra Lisbon en faisant une petite moue. _Je n'aime pas trop ce cadre, on a l'impression d'être dans un musée._

_- Trop « m'a-tu-vu » pour la sobre et classique Térésa._

_- Vous me trouvez ridicule_ ? fit l'agent, d'un air contrarié.

- _Nullement chère amie, car je pense comme vous que cette maison ne nous convient ni à l'un ni à l'autre_, la rassura aussitôt son équipier. _Elle n'a pas d'âme, c'est pour cela que vous ne vous y sentez pas à l'aise. _

_- Fort heureusement, ce n'est que temporaire ! Demain, nous coincerons nos malfaiteurs et je pourrais regagner mes Pénates douillettes_ ! _Et surtout quitter ces robes ridicules que vous me forcez à adopter…sans parler de ces horribles talons hauts. »_

Tout en hochant la tête de désaccord, Lisbon porta son café à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée face à elle Jane l'observait se débattre avec plusieurs questions qui la tracassaient.

« _Il était impératif que vous charmiez notre visiteur et que nous passions pour un couple de voleurs de grande classe._

_- Evidemment !_

_- Vous auriez peut-être préféré jouer le rôle de Kim ? _

_- Le rôle de l'allumeuse en chasse ? Merci bien_, s'insurgea aussitôt la petite brune. _Je préfère encore être la maîtresse des lieux._

_- Tant mieux car je n'aurais voulu de personne d'autre que vous pour jouer ma compagne_ » lâcha un peu rapidement le mentaliste.

Cette affirmation surprit quelque peu Lisbon qui ne se laissa pourtant pas déstabiliser. Elle avait appris à ne pas trop prendre au pied de la lettre les propos de Patrick Jane. Elle le vit soudain s'asseoir sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier, signe qu'il souhaitait prolonger un peu la discussion. Lisbon y consentit en s'asseyant à son tour juste à ses côtés, du côté intérieur.

« _Alors_ ? reprit-elle avec contenance tout en changeant de sujet. _Les deux grands voleurs que nous sommes allons faire du repérage demain au Musée ?_

- _Comme prévu en effet, MacKaye a vite deviné que nous viserions __Le Bouquet de violettes__ de Manet. _

_- Evidemment, cette œuvre d'art doit valoir une fortune, un véritable trophée pour un trafiquant._

_- Hum…_

_- Et quelle est la suite du plan_ ? demanda la brunette en portant de nouveau la tasse à ses lèvres. _Nous le coincerons en flagrant délit lors de notre prétendu casse ?_

_- Cela ne serait pas suffisant, nous pourrions l'arrêter pour vol avec effraction mais pas pour le meurtre de Monsieur Hannigan, alors que j'ai promis à sa veuve que nous lui ferions justice_. _Et puis je ne crois pas que MacKaye soit véritablement intéressé par le Manet._

_- Mais alors pourquoi... _? commença la fliquette dont, soudain les rouages se mirent en route et saisirent toute la portée de l'affaire. _Oh...je vois…l'important ne réside pas dans le vol du tableau de Manet mais dans le fait que MacKaye veut nous cambrioler ici_.

- _Vous apprenez vite_ ! corrobora Jane qui acquiesça en destinant un petit sourire fier à sa partenaire.

- _Il nous traine tous les deux au musée soi-disant pour préparer notre futur casse pendant que Pulaski viendra ici fouiller et tenter de s'emparer de nos biens._

_- Biens que nous aurons soigneusement dissimulés dans le grand coffre secret de la chambre, amenant ainsi notre Arsène Lupin moderne à faire chou blanc…_

_- …au grand désespoir de son patron qui n'appréciera sûrement pas_, termina Lisbon en hochant la tête. _C'est bien calculé !_

- _Je vous remercie_ ! »

Devant la fausse modestie du consultant qui se félicitait d'avoir encore su échafauder un plan alambiqué, Lisbon ne put retenir un petit rire narquois. Assis à ses côtés, Jane tourna la tête et regarda son amie faire. Il appréciait de la voir ainsi détendue, et il y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas sentie si à l'aise en sa présence. Aussi le mentaliste se délecta de cette vision rafraîchissante et rassurante, preuve que leur amitié avait encore quelques piliers qui tenaient bon.

« _Bon, je suppose que nous devrons donc nous attendre à une visite impromptue de nos « associés » mécontents à un moment ou un autre_, reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

- _Il est évident que MacKaye fera tout pour atteindre son but, nous devrons restés prudents._

_- Espérons simplement que je n'aurai pas à le courser en talons aiguilles et en robe courte !_

_- Cela pourrait s'avérer être un spectacle intéressant_, se moqua gentiment Jane.

- _Aucun risque, je laisserai faire Cho et Marcus_. » répondit tout aussi spontanément la brunette qui se concentra de nouveau sur son café, le sourire aux lèvres.

Malheureusement la bulle de sérénité dans laquelle s'était autorisé un bref instant à flotter Jane venait d'éclater au moment même où il avait entendu sa partenaire appeler Pike par son prénom. Ce qui n'avait été pourtant qu'une simple réplique sans arrière-pensée du côté de Lisbon, constituait pour Jane un lapsus, preuve de ce qu'il avait craint de percevoir ces derniers jours. La complicité croissante entre la jeune femme et l'agent de la Brigade des arts n'était pas un effet de l'imagination du mentaliste, et pour une raison qu'il refusait d'admettre, même tacitement, cette idée vrillait le cœur de l'homme blond.

Ce dernier n'en laissa cependant rien paraître : après tout, quel droit avait-il de s'immiscer dans les sentiments de sa partenaire ? Avait-il seulement le droit de prétendre à quoi que ce soit alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien donné à échange de tout ce qu'elle lui avait offert sans réserve ?

Alors que Lisbon terminait son breuvage, Jane détourna la tête et fixa son regard sur le sol devant lui. Il sentait qu'il devait parler mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Se présenta alors une voie détournée.

_« Connaissez-vous l'histoire relative au tableau __Le bouquet de violettes__ justement_ ?

- _Non_, _pas du tout_, fit aussitôt Térésa dont la curiosité avait été piquée.

- _Edouard Manet rencontra un jour une jeune femme, Berthe Morisot, artiste-peintre comme lui_, commença à raconter Jane d'une voix douce. _Il fut d'abord fasciné par son talent, puis par sa beauté et très vite ils devinrent de vrais amis. Ils échangèrent beaucoup et s'influencèrent mutuellement dans leurs œuvres artistiques respectives. Lui était assez possessif, directif elle se montrait plus douce et compréhensive, tout en affichant un fort caractère._

- _Il est nécessaire pour une femme de savoir cadrer les messieurs_, fit remarquer Lisbon d'un ton amusé.

- _Au_ _fil du temps l'affection de Manet pour Berthe se mua en une passion amoureuse véritable_, poursuivit le mentaliste, très concentré. _Et il en fit plus d'une fois sa Muse. __Le Bouquet de violettes__ lui est justement consacré. Les fleurs et l'éventail rappellent l'élégance de la jeune femme. Le troisième élément de la toile est une lettre manuscrite, destinée à n'en pas douter à Berthe._

_- Et que lui écrit-il _? demanda Lisbon, totalement captivée par le récit.

_- C'est totalement illisible sur la peinture, il s'agit plutôt d'un symbole, représentant tous les mots d'amour que Manet n'était jamais parvenu à prononcer de vive voix. Les échanges épistolaires, même à sens unique, ont toujours été le plus beau moyen d'exprimer ses sentiments_. »

Jane ponctua cette phrase d'un ton plus lent, plus bas aussi, comme s'il se sentait plus personnellement concerné, ce qui troubla un peu sa voisine. En effet, n'avait-elle pas été la seule à recevoir des lettres de Jane lors de ses deux années d'absence ?

Pendant tout le récit de l'anecdote, ce dernier avait conservé le regard baissé parterre, refusant sans doute de croiser les beaux yeux émeraude de son équipière. Celle-ci, touchée par cette histoire, voulut en connaître la suite.

« _Et…est-il parvenu à la conquérir_ ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- _Non, Berthe s'est mariée quelques années plus tard avec le frère de Manet_, répondit Jane en haussant les épaules. _Le peintre la côtoya et l'aima presque toute sa vie sans jamais parvenir à lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle demeura un amour interdit et inaccessible, et ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à exprimer avec des mots, il le disait avec sa peinture_.

- _C'est triste_, dit Lisbon, visiblement émue. _C'est vraiment triste._

_- Je sais._ »

Térésa tourna alors de nouveau la tête vers l'homme assis à ses côtés et pouvait sentir une réelle confusion émaner de lui. Elle-même ne savait trop quel sens à donner à la situation qui se jouait sur les marches de cet escaliers.

« _Mais, pourquoi ne lui-a-il pas simplement dit ce qu'il ressentait_ ? osa-t-elle demander avec douceur.

- _Je l'ignore...peut-être...peut-être par simple lâcheté, qu'il pensait qu'elle pourrait le comprendre d'elle-même, qu'elle parviendrait à lire en lui et lui donnerait le temps._

_- Jane, aucune femme n'aime jouer les mediums_, s'exclama-t-elle un peu plus vivement, _comment aurait-elle pu deviner s'il ne lui a jamais parlé franchement ?_

_- Ils étaient amis depuis des années, ils se connaissaient par cœur_, répliqua aussitôt Jane qui cette fois se tourna pour s'adresser à sa voisine. _Les mots sont-ils vraiment nécessaires dans un tels cas ?_

_- Oui, parfois les mots sont même essentiels ! Car deux êtres qui tiennent si fort l'un à l'autre doivent tout se dire et doivent pouvoir se faire confiance_ ! _Les silences peuvent faire beaucoup de mal. _»

Cette fois les deux équipiers ne pouvaient plus se cacher derrière de faux-semblants : ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que le sujet de leur conversation avait peu à peu glissé vers un terrain plus personnel, et qu'en lieu et place de Manet et de Berthe Morisot, les protagonistes de ce débat avaient pris une identité bien plus familière.

Lisbon plongea ses yeux émeraude dans l'océan bleuté qui lui faisait face, tentant désespérément de percer l'énigme de l'homme qui lui faisait parfois si mal. Jane quant à lui éprouvait toutes les peines du monde à conserver le contrôle de la discussion qu'il avait lui-même lancée. Pourtant ce fut davantage son cœur que son esprit qui commanda sa réplique suivante.

« _Peut-être qu'il pensait ne pas être digne d'elle…et qu'il a voulu la laisser libre de ses choix_ » dit-il péniblement sans pour autant lâcher Lisbon du regard.

Cette dernière sentit son cœur se serrer de nouveau et eut bien du mal à ne pas laisser transparaitre la peine qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant.

« _Dans ce cas, il ne devait pas s'étonner de la perdre_, laissa-t-elle échapper doucement en hochant doucement la tête. _Et de la voir avancer_…_sans lui_. »

Ce fut donc au tour de Jane de prendre cette remarque de plein fouet. Le ton de Lisbon n'avait pourtant rien de virulent, au contraire, il affichait plutôt une sorte de fatalité contre laquelle personne ne pouvait lutter. Assis tous les deux dans l'escalier de ce qui était sensé être leur maison commune, ils s'avouaient bien plus par leurs non-dits et leurs sous-entendus que par leurs véritables paroles. Et ce soir le doute n'était plus permis. Jane voyait que Lisbon souffrait il sentait que lui-même souffrait…mais Jane restait Jane, et fit ce qu'il avait toujours fait : créer l'illusion de la réalité.

Alors il adressa un timide sourire à Lisbon et se contenta de conclure par un sobre « _Je sais_ » tout en prenant délicatement la tasse que tenait la jeune femme, pour l'en débarrasser.

Ces simples mots permirent à la jeune femme de prendre conscience qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais ce que son cœur désirait si ardemment depuis douze ans. Ce soir-là, dans la pénombre d'une demeure où elle ne faisait que jouer un rôle, elle avait eu la réponse à sa question…et elle agirait donc en conséquence.

A son tour, elle feint un sourire apaisant pour ne pas terminer cette conversation sur une note lugubre mais ni elle ni Jane n'étaient dupes. Dans un geste souple et délicat, la jeune flic se leva et dit, d'une voix peinée malgré tout :

« _Bonne nuit Jane_.

- _Bonne nuit…Térésa_. » lui répondit doucement son équipier qui ne bougea pas ni ne leva les yeux vers elle.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, Lisbon gravit l'escalier d'un pas lent et rejoignit à l'étage la chambre qu'elle avait quittée bien plus tôt. Quand elle referma la porte, elle demeura adossée quelques instants à cette dernière et ferma les yeux pour apaiser un peu son cœur et son esprit. Quand elle eut retrouvé un semblant de calme, elle se dirigea vers le lit et aperçut son portable posé sur la table de nuit. Elle vit alors qu'elle avait reçu un message. Elle s'empara de l'appareil et constata que le texto émanait de Pike qui lui souhaitait une bonne nuit. Quoiqu'elle eût l'esprit un peu embrouillé, elle prit alors une décision qui lui avait semblé si difficile à peine une heure plus tôt et qui désormais s'imposait à elle comme une évidence…Elle appela Marcus.

A l'étage inférieur, Jane n'avait pas bougé et demeurait assis au bas de l'escalier. Il tenait toujours dans sa main la tasse blanche de Lisbon. Il avait voulu l'en débarrasser comme il l'avait fait des scrupules qui tiraillaient la jeune femme depuis des années. Un peu à la manière de Manet qui passait par sa peinture pour exprimer son amour indicible, le mentaliste avait voulu soulager Térésa du poids qu'il était indéniablement pour elle. Même si cela lui coûtait terriblement, Jane consentait à laisser partir la seule femme à laquelle il aurait aimé désormais sceller son destin afin qu'elle puisse avancer

Les mots « _Sans lui_ » résonnaient dans la tête du mentaliste.

Les violettes ne seraient pas les seules à se faner dans un proche avenir : le cœur d'un certain consultant suivrait le même parcours…

**Fin**.


End file.
